


玫瑰花瓣

by PenhJS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bandage, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kurapika;, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenhJS/pseuds/PenhJS
Summary: 路人酷拉酷拉皮卡为了复仇什么都能做，他们不知道。如果肉体是筹码的一种，生命是筹码的一种，自尊是筹码的一种，酷拉皮卡能毫不犹豫地将它们摆在谈判桌上。





	玫瑰花瓣

他听说过很多关于眼前这位黑手党二把手的传言。那些人的神色是不屑夹杂渴望，躲在远处打量着觊觎着那被剪裁得体的黑色西装裹紧的躯体窃窃私语。关于酷拉皮卡的风流韵事半真半假，大概是因为想象的人多，得到的人少。而现在，他要得到了。

金发青年对于这样交易爽快得令人惊讶，让他最初还暗自怀疑所谓的高岭之花背地里骚得狠，巴不得在男人胯下摇腰。直到晚上他才明白实际上酷拉皮卡根本没把他放在眼里，他脱去衣物坦荡得像未识禁果的初生孩童，赤条条地站在他面前，像是不着片缕的古典雕像，裸足走向他。这个交易跟其他的交易没有什么不同，他脱下衣服的神情跟他与政府官员签下土地开发的合同的神情是一样。他的高岭之花，漂亮，强韧，但冷冰冰的小情人。  
他有些烦躁，他想要撕破那冷漠的黑色西装，想要看那高高在上时刻冷静的黑手党高层哭着求着说不要却向他要，他想看那张没有情绪的脸，那被人渴求被人用下流目光打量，却少有人有筹码交换的身体被他刺破。  
他清了清嗓子，“随我怎么玩？”  
“随你怎么玩。”  
他忍不住笑起来，他有的是办法。

他的手掌缓慢而有力地抚摸青年的脸颊，然后是修长脆弱的脖颈，锁骨，旋即游走到青年平坦的胸前，掌心蹭过小小的乳头，它们在房间太充足的冷气中挺立着，像刚褪青涩、等人采摘的果实。他抚摸着青年平坦的小腹，感受着他紧实的肌肉，搂着青年的腰走到他身后。酷拉皮卡的身体跟他的眼神一样冷。他埋首于酷拉皮卡的发间，嗅着青年颈间的皂香。他一边扮演亲昵情人，一边将青年的手用深红色天鹅绒丝带捆在身后，绕了一圈又一圈，恶意地勒紧。事后，这位黑手党举起枪时，袖口将隐隐约约透出暧昧的红。他满意地审视自己的杰作，红色丝带衬得青年的肤色更苍白，仿佛他刚刚不是在为什么变态的玩法做准备，仅是绑起一束白玫瑰。

他不是第一个将酷拉皮卡绑起来的人。有些更任性的交易对象还给他绑过更复杂精细的绳结，皮革，麻绳，胶带，铁链，蕾丝缎带，装饰他，束缚他，勒紧他。品味或高或低本质都一样，他们太想击溃他，太想毁灭他了，他们为了得到他的尊严急不可耐地展示自己，如此迫切地寻求掌控感，以至于他们忘记，你不可能剥夺一个人没有的东西。酷拉皮卡为了复仇什么都能做，他们不知道。如果肉体是筹码的一种，生命是筹码的一种，自尊是筹码的一种，酷拉皮卡能毫不犹豫地将它们摆在谈判桌上。

所以男人让酷拉皮卡跪在地上为他口交的时候，酷拉皮卡没有拒绝。  
男人一手解着皮带，一手摩挲酷拉皮卡柔软的金发，他手上的动作不紧不慢，而他的阴茎恰恰相反，一从内裤的束缚中解脱出来就急切地弹在青年的脸上。他扶着阴茎，先是用它拍打青年冷漠的脸，看着青年微微蹙眉，然后拨弄着酷拉皮卡苍白的唇，让它湿润起来，最后才塞进温暖柔软的口腔。  
他顶进金发青年的喉咙里，每次每次都狠狠地撞进深处，他居高临下地欣赏青年干呕时紧致的喉咙，欣赏那张冷漠苍白的脸皱起来，因窒息感而潮红，欣赏那眼眶装不下的生理性的泪水。他越看越兴奋，双手揪着青年后脑勺的头发，更加用力地将青年摁在自己胯下，让那薄唇磨得红肿，让卵蛋拍打在那张秀气、白皙的脸上，让酷拉皮卡在窒息的意识模糊中也听清，回荡在房间里唯一的、肉体撞击的淫糜声音。极乐中他仍清楚看见青年被缚在背后的双手握紧拳头，指节泛白。他射到酷拉皮卡嘴里，灌溉他的喉咙，直到全部射完也舍不得退出。他看到青年的喉结颤抖着，他知道他无法控制地吞下去一些，才满足地放开，留酷拉皮卡弯下腰呕吐，脸上是眼泪混着精液胃液。他想此时酷拉皮卡像只大雨中脏兮兮的小狗。他用手指勾起青年的下巴，却看到青年无波澜的眼神。他感觉自己像个顽童，恶作剧地尿在大理石像上，结果只换来雕像石刻五官似笑非笑的嘲讽。连嘲讽也没有。酷拉皮卡甚至懒得像个贞洁烈女一样恶狠狠地瞪他。酷拉皮卡对他视而不见，哪怕他半分钟前还吞吐着他的屌，嘴角的精液还没干。

男人感觉到一种莫名的愤怒，酷拉皮卡的冷漠是无声的嘲弄，放大了他此前无声的愤怒。那种愤怒曾经掩盖在他对酷拉皮卡下流的揣测中，这个表面正经的漂亮小情人上对了床才爬到今天这个位置，别人能骑，他自然也能骑，而且他还要驯服他。受挫的愤怒随即转为激动和暴力。你在别人床上也这么冷淡吗？你知不知道你现在眼角红红任人宰割？你知不知道就算你黑色的西装能裹起男人在你身上留下的秘密，但裹不住你被我撞得红肿的喉咙发出的沙哑声音？下一次你向部下布置工作时，他们都能探听到我们的秘密。  
他揪着酷拉皮卡的头发，把他扔到床上。青年咬紧下唇，只流出一点低低的呻吟。他解开青年手腕上的束缚，低头在被丝带磨红的肌肤上留下深深的齿痕，然后将青年的左腕和左脚踝绑在一起，亲昵地舔舐青年被磨红的膝盖，再压到青年胸前，暴露出青年的私密处。  
男人把手指塞进酷拉皮卡嘴里，恶意地探进深处，按压着青年的舌让他本能地干呕。手指濡湿后他便不留情地捅进酷拉皮卡的穴口，抽插了几次当做扩张，就把自己再硬起来的阴茎塞了进去。酷拉皮卡吃痛地微微蜷曲身体，男人一手掐住他的腰，不让酷拉皮卡躲，一手摩挲着他紧绷的痉挛的大腿根，俯身咬着青年的乳首，边舔边喘着赞叹青年的紧致柔软。  
他用唇轻轻地磨青年由手腕至上臂、一道道整齐排列的伤疤，他想那也许是之前某个变态癖好的交易对象留下的，浅浅的伤疤被他蹭得泛起了粉红色，柔和得像印象派画家笔下的烟云，像少女的娇羞。他不知道那是酷拉皮卡自己刻下的。  
酷拉皮卡并没有毫无理由地自残的癖好。那是他精心刻下的。他蓄意伤害自己，看着血液汩汩，他专注疼痛放大疼痛，借此想象族人们受过的伤。那些伤是他在新闻上看到的。电视，报纸，无一不详实播报这一灭族惨案，哪怕窟卢塔族此前深居山林鲜为人知。酷拉皮卡捕捉到那叹息语气背后隐秘的窥探和兴奋，从那些用昂贵镜头的精密相机特写的尸体照片上，从那些细致入微的叙述中，捕捉到嗜血的快感。他们死后也被展览着，即使最珍贵的眼球已经被剜去。  
他顾不上理智与否，躲避着人群赶回故土。但达到的时候那里已经什么都没有了。外面的人心满意足地饮过血后，就以防止尸体腐烂引发疫情为由，将一切付之一炬。酷拉皮卡只摸到了焦土和枯萎的树，他想，这棵树，在无数个午后里他和派罗躲在它的荫蔽下读书。那些在少年眼里无数的日子原来可以如此轻易地悉数归零，过去的和未来的。他想至少让我埋葬你们也好。曾经少年在林子里东飞西跑也因为灵活而没怎么受过伤。于是他只好借助小刀想象疼痛。  
他大可不必提早想象疼痛。

不过到了现在他已不太能分辨疼痛的烈度了。第一次被刀刃贯穿有多痛，第一次被阴茎贯穿有多痛，他不太记得了，只记得第一次被阴茎捅开的时候他咬紧了唇还是呜咽出声，他本来以为自己没有什么可以失去的了。他确实没有。  
后来就没有区别了。  
他躺着，张着腿，忍受身上的人的肮脏，和他们高潮时像猪一样地哼哼，他们的暴虐，忍受腿根被指甲掐破皮，忍受粘稠的体液残留在体内。忍受着木然地望着酒店天花板的繁杂刺眼的装饰灯，躺着乖乖地献上筹码支付代价。此刻一样，第一次一样，第一百次也一样。

男人没有留意到酷拉皮卡的分裂成了两部分。酷拉皮卡的肉体被情欲裹挟着，而他的灵魂不知所踪。男人看到酷拉皮卡茫然的充满欲望的眼神，感觉到撞击到某处青年就会不自觉地加重喘息。男人嗅到通道撕裂留到床单上的血腥味，摸到他手掌游走过的肌肉的紧张与颤抖，青年的疼痛是最好的春药。他两只手都掐紧酷拉皮卡的腰，更加用力地撞击他的前列腺，撞得青年的腿根和会阴都发红，直到青年像窒息一样大张着口却无法呼吸，无助地扬起脖颈，之前因疼痛而半软的阴茎抬起头来，像断断续续地抽泣一样小股小股地被男人逼出体液，温热的通道痉挛着包围着男人的阴茎。看见酷拉皮卡快到极限了，男人用手包住酷拉皮卡的阴茎粗暴地撸动，低头深吻酷拉皮卡，舌头也模仿着阴茎抽插的动作。酷拉皮卡射在他手里，而男人仍不停止手上的抚摸。这样的刺激对刚射过的敏感的阴茎来说难以承受，快感吞噬了酷拉皮卡的神经，爱抚变成酷刑。男人望进酷拉皮卡眼里，黑色的瞳孔此时竟然透出了幽红的光芒，宛如被烈火焚烧的玫瑰花瓣，绚烂热烈至极的同时不断死去。惊叹之中他终于也忍不住将精液射在酷拉皮卡的深处。他和青年喘息着，呼吸交织在一起，但青年的吐息仿佛死神，没有生机。酷拉皮卡眼里的光暗了下来。是玫瑰燃尽了。

呼吸平复后酷拉皮卡推开男人，恢复了冷漠的神情走向浴室。惊叹过去之后男人又感觉到了先前的愤怒，但这次的挫败感更深更重。他得到了又从未能得到，酷拉皮卡满是情欲的眼神背后是无底的空洞，他想要碾碎的青年的自尊存在又不存在，他的精液对酷拉皮卡来说似乎只是平淡无奇的灰尘，落灰了一抹就能扫掉。他半是烦躁半是讨好地想伸手搂住青年的腰，刚伸手就无形的力量镇压住。普通人看不到念，也依旧能被其震慑。男人咽下到了嘴边暧昧的话语，看着依旧赤裸的青年慢慢转过身，还黏着凝固了的精液的红肿的唇缓缓开合，“我们的交易已经结束了。”他的语气就像航空港飞艇因天气延误时服务人员公事公办的抱歉。酷拉皮卡迈开颤抖的双腿走向浴室，精液混着血液随着步伐蜿蜒流下，满是欢爱过的痕迹的纤细躯体隐没在浴室门后，听见泄了气的男人仓皇而逃的声音。

End.


End file.
